


Rainy Days

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect day for reading a book, among other things.</p><p>[Polyamory, Chrom x Cordelia x Robin x Sumia. for NidoranDuran]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: they all have a ginormous bed that takes up a ton of space

Sumia snuggles a bit further into the covers, her hands clasped around her current book. The windows are open slightly, letting in the sound of the cascade of rain falling onto the eaves and the ground outside. The scent of wet earth wafts in with the small gusts of wind, permeating the air and leaving her cool despite her position in the incredibly large bed.

A perfect day for reading.

The door opens, and Robin comes inside. His coat is dyed a darker purple due to the rain outside, and his hair is soaked. He smiles at her as he sheds his coat and puts it on a hanger beside the entrance and closes the door behind him.

“Be glad Cordelia is dealing with the pegasi today,” he says, smiling with his teasing tone. “I’m envious you get to stay in bed all day.”

“I’m not going to stay in bed _all_ day, honey,” she says back, giggling a little. “Just because it’s a day off doesn’t mean I’m going to completely just do nothing.”

Robin just shakes his head and takes off his shirt, which is also a bit wet; he uses the dry part to pat at his hair, leaving it not as soaked, but also sticking up all over the place. Sumia finds it rather adorable. “Mind if I join you?”

She pats the spot beside her. “The bed’s as much mine as it is yours…all of ours.”

Robin grabs his own book from his desk and slides into bed beside her. She leans into him, feeling his skin, still a bit cold and clammy from being outside, and he wraps his arm around her waist and murmurs a small apology when she shivers. He opens up his novel, and the two read in companionable silence, broken only by the sound of the rain.

Sometime later, Sumia stiffens under his arm, and Robin glances at her to see her cheeks dusted pink. A smirk comes to his face, and he angles his head a little to read over her shoulder.

It’s the beginning of a sex scene.

Robin continues to read over her shoulder, trying not to bring attention to the fact that his attention is not on his own novel.  Over the months and months spent together, he’s gotten pretty in tune with Sumia’s usual reading speed, so he slows down a little to her level and tries to read in tandem with her. In her novel, the two characters kissing starts to turn to touching, and so Robin takes the initiative and begins to rub a light pattern into her side. She shifts a little, but other than that, she doesn’t bring her attention away from the smut.

Robin carefully dog-ears his page, closes his book and puts it aside on the table, but Sumia is so engrossed that she doesn’t notice. Now with both hands free, he moves one hand up to rub at her shoulder. She sighs a little, relaxing into the touch. He keeps an eye on the pages, and following the main character’s actions, he slides her hair to the side and places a kiss on the back of Sumia’s neck.

Now is when Sumia finally looks up, her face a red mess and her eyes wide. “W-were you reading along?”

“What was your first clue?” he teases, a small laugh in his throat. He strokes her cheek, then kisses her slowly, running his tongue along her lips to gain entrance. Without pulling away, he dog-ears the page she was on and puts the book aside.

She pouts when he stops kissing her for a moment. “You don’t want to keep reading?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Do you?”

She can’t keep a straight face. “Not particularly.”

They continue to kiss gently, Robin bringing his hand up to rub at her side. Being a bit ticklish, Sumia mumbles a half-moan, half-laugh into his mouth, moving her hand to his chest.

“Still in your nightgown,” Robin murmurs with mock disapproval, ghosting a finger around the bottom of her breast. “How lazy you are today. And you call yourself a Queen of Ylisse.”

She moans softly at the touch, not even bothered by his teasing. She tugs at his pants, looking at him playfully once more, and he laughs and starts to peel them off.

It’s at this point that the door handle turns, and Chrom and Cordelia enter the room—or, rather, they stop in the doorway, their soaked clothes and hair dripping water onto the floor.

Chrom lifts an eyebrow at Robin, who’s half-out of his pants. “Are we interrupting?”

“Killing the mood, more like,” Robin says, his voice deadpan. “Terribly.”

Sumia laughs and taps his shoulder in a mockery of a slap. “Robin, please.”

Cordelia’s cheeks start to turn scarlet. Out of all of them, even after the past few months of being in the polyamorous marriage, she’s the one who’s always been a bit shyer about the more physical aspects of their relationship. She pushes her wet bangs out of her eyes. “…Would you like some privacy…?”

Almost simultaneously, the two in the bed start to protest—Robin even pats the spot beside him, a gesture mirroring Sumia’s earlier one, but with the opposite of innocent intent.

Chrom gently ushers Cordelia further into the room before closing and locking the door, one hand on the pegasus knight’s lower back the whole time. “I can’t say there’s much else to do on a day like today.”

Cordelia shivers at his touch. He comes closer to her and starts to unbutton the casual clothes she saves for days such as today, when there aren’t any drills planned. After the months together, she finally doesn’t avert her gaze from his through embarrassment, but instead works to take off his armor with practiced speed, though she gets slowed down when she has to peel off his wet clothes. He chuckles at her eagerness and pecks her lips.

Robin rolls his eyes and finishes taking off his pants and smallclothes. “Look at those two,” he says to Sumia, turning over to pin her underneath him. “So hurried after just seeing us for a minute.”

Sumia laughs at his implication. She lifts her knee and rubs at his half-hard erection, effectively silencing him as he shudders. He rests his head against her shoulder, his breath hot on her skin and his wet hair causing goosebumps to form on her skin. She kisses his temple and runs her hand through his cold hair.

Chrom and Cordelia finally join them, fully naked aside from Cordelia’s smallclothes, but they don’t even bother to get under the covers. Cordelia’s back hits the bed, but Chrom grins and rolls, holding onto her tight so that she’s the one who ends up on top.

Her face flames. “Ch-Chrom,” she starts, but he squeezes at her buttocks and presses his lips against hers, delving his tongue inside of her. A moment later, her eyes close and she groans into him.

Chrom pulls his face away an inch and pushes on her hips. “Sit up, will you?” he says, and she hesitates only a second before straightening up, her wet, flaming hair cascading down her back.

He gives a little huff of impatience. “And come closer.”

She bites her lip, realizing his intentions, and she edges forward, her womanhood starting to throb a little in anticipation as she gets closer and closer to his mouth.

Sumia glances over, then stops her light ministrations on Robin and instead taps his shoulder. He lifts his head up and looks at her with lidded dark eyes, and she glances toward their lovers beside them. Robin follows her gaze, and his mouth immediately upturns, the same light entering his eye as the one he usually gets when he hatches a plan.

Cordelia grabs onto the headboard as her core finally meets Chrom’s lips. She can feel him smile as he starts to kiss her through the fabric of her panties. Immediately she moans, the wetness of his mouth dampening her smallclothes even more than they already are. Her legs spread even more, her breathing becoming erratic.

Fingers trace up around her back, and for a moment she thinks Chrom is reaching for her bra hooks, but his hands are firmly holding her hips to keep her in place. Chrom groans suddenly, his pace interrupted, and Cordelia glances behind her to see that Robin is straddling the prince’s hips, their erections lined together as the tactician leans forward to undo Cordelia’s bra.

Cordelia takes her hands off the headboard to help Robin discard the bit of clothing, but suddenly Chrom groans again and she has to grab the headboard again so she doesn’t collapse on top of him in bliss. She can’t help but try to gyrate her hips against Chrom’s mouth, but he keeps her still all the same. Robin reaches forward, grasping her small breasts in his hand and rubbing the peaks of her nipples.

“Gods,” Cordelia whines, hanging her head. She glances toward Sumia, only to find the other woman watching intently, one hand on her satin-covered breast, the other hidden underneath her smallclothes. Sumia moans, spreading her legs wider and bucking her hips into her furiously moving hand.

“Yes,” Cordelia groans, the sight only enhancing the sensation of the men’s touch upon her. Chrom moves aside her panties with one hand, delving his tongue into her womanhood and pushing a free finger against her clitoris. With less to keep her still, she grinds against his face. “Yes, yes, y—oh, _gods!_ ”

Her whole body tenses, her toes curling as she climaxes. She shudders to a stop, small gasps leaving her mouth as Chrom laps up the quim seeping from her slit. Robin pulls his hands from her front, instead rubbing her back while she regains her breath. Finally, Cordelia clambers off of Chrom’s body and collapses beside Sumia.

The ashen-haired woman momentarily stops in her self-ministrations and presses a quick kiss to her wife’s lips. “You looked quite beautiful.”

A light pink dusts Cordelia’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

Before she can say anything else, a moan catches their attention, and they turn to see that Robin has turned his care to Chrom. The tactician’s fingers are wrapped around the prince’s length, lightly pulling at the skin. Chrom throws his head back into the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets. Robin leans down and tentatively licks at the tip of Chrom’s cock.

“G-gods,” Chrom moans, and his wives giggle because it’s a recurring joke about just how the smallest touches set him off like this. Cordelia rolls over and traces the lines of his abs with a finger. She makes her way up his chest, his collarbone, and then his jaw, holding him still so she can plant kisses on his neck.

Robin wraps his lips around the head of Chrom’s length. He sucks lightly, mostly curling his tongue and licking. He ghosts his fingers downward along Chrom’s sac; Chrom shivers, one hand moving to grip Robin’s hair and the other one finding its way into Cordelia’s flaming locks.

Sumia rises up on her knees, feeling how her core aches with need but ignoring it for the moment. She comes next to Robin and kisses his shoulder, then reaches underneath him and strokes his cock. The tactician moans; Chrom gasps as the vibrations pulse around his length, and Cordelia smiles and captures Chrom’s lips in a perfect kiss. Sumia laughs a little at the chain reaction, a bit drunk on this kind of power. She continues only lightly, careful not to make Robin cum just yet.

The same can’t be said for Chrom. His hips start to buck up into Robin’s mouth, but the tactician holds him down by the hips. He pulls away from Chrom just enough to say, “Be patient already, will you?” before taking Chrom into his mouth again, his lips upturned the whole time.

“Oh, shut up,” Chrom retorts, but his voice is weak and there’s no malice in it. He keeps returning Cordelia’s kisses even though he’s too out of breath to be very good.

Robin starts to bob his head, taking Chrom’s length deeper into his mouth as he goes back and forth, the wet sound of skin against skin accompanying his movements. Chrom gasps, all of his attention taken hold of; Cordelia pulls back a little to watch his face, once again massaging his chest but taking extra care to rub over his nipples.

“Ah—ah, gods, _Robin_!” Chrom moans as he finally cums, releasing into Robin’s mouth. Robin tries to swallow all of it, but a bit dribbles out between his lips. As Chrom’s member starts to go flaccid, Robin licks up the excess and then sits back up, taking a good look at his handiwork: Chrom’s cheeks are red, his chest is heaving, and his eyes are half-lidded with satisfaction.

Sumia presses against Robin’s side; he can feel her hard nipples through her nightgown. She strokes his length once more, but this time harder.

“My love,” she murmurs. “I need you.”

He flushes a little in embarrassment. “I kept you waiting, didn’t I?” he says, giving her an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

She only smiles and traces his jawline. “A little, but it’s okay.”

He kisses her lips, moving to lean her back onto a free part of the bed—but then Sumia grabs his shoulders and rolls them over so that she’s on top. The action is so sudden that Robin can’t make heads or tails of whether or not it was a klutzy accident (they _did_ almost land on Cordelia’s shins), and he can’t tell if the redness in her face is from pride in herself or embarrassment on her part.

Sumia wastes little time in mounting Robin, lowering herself around his length. She shudders at the sensation, then gives a few experimental bucks of her hips. Robin groans and sits up again, his chest against hers and his hands on her hips. Sumia grabs onto his shoulders.

Sumia sets the pace, not bothering to start out slow. Her mouth opens and her moans come out unrestricted, her pitch escalating with each deep thrust. Robin tries to meet her in time, using his handle on her hips to ram into her when she descends upon him.

“Ooh, R-Robin…” She kisses him for a moment, groaning into his mouth, sighing.

Sumia continues to ride atop his cock, and Robin cups one of her breasts in his hand. She pushes further against him as he lightly pinches at her nipple. The sound of their sexes meeting overtakes them, leaving the two without any thought aside from the intense feeling.

Robin feels himself tightening, ready to cum already. He abandons her breast and instead presses his finger in between their hips, finding her clitoris and rubbing to an irregular beat. Another high-pitched moan escapes Sumia, and she bucks once, twice, three times more against Robin before her entire body shudders and her walls clamp down around him.

Robin only manages one more thrust before he cums, releasing into her. He groans lowly, closing his eyes as he feels the high wash over him.

When Sumia regains most of her breath, she slowly pulls herself off of his cock but remains sitting in his lap. She’s gorgeous like this, her hair sex-mussed and her cheeks flushed—

A sharp gasp catches their attention, and they turn to see that Chrom has pinned Cordelia underneath him and he’s kissing her neck.

Robin covers his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. “Look at them go.”

Sumia smiles and rests her head against Robin’s shoulder. “Oh, those two,” she teases. She curls her fingers into Robin’s hair again. “You all are going to get colds if you keep your hair wet like this.”

“And then we’ll get you sick,” Robin chuckles. “And then we’ll all have to stay in bed sick. Oh, what a bother.”


End file.
